


I'm Only Here to Watch You While You Sleep

by C4t1l1n4



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Dreams About Hell, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dean Winchester, Sleepy fluff, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: Sometimes, when Dean is having a nightmare he cries out for Cas. Usually it's just his name, but occasionally he'll cry out fro Cas to raise him from Hell.Sam has never told Dean about this, but during some of these times Sam will wake up and Cas will be sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, whispering things in Enochian until Dean stops shaking in his sleep.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711075
Comments: 11
Kudos: 242





	I'm Only Here to Watch You While You Sleep

Sam is pulled out of a peaceful sleep by the muffled sounds of Dean’s screams.

He knows by now that Dean lied to him about not remembering Hell, all those years ago. Even he can attest to it, having come and gone a couple of times himself. He draws himself into a sitting position, the cheap motel sheets pooling around his waist as he yawns, rubbing his eyes. He takes a second to let his them adjust to the darkness, but his mission is stressed once more as his brother whimpers from where he lay, tangled in the sheets. 

Sam hefts himself out of bed, the box spring groaning as his weight is lifted, and makes his way to the bathroom, turning on the light. He lets the bright incandescence stream out through the door for a solid 5 seconds before shutting the door a little harder than necessary. He knows waking up his brother when he's in the throws of a nightmare like this will result in nothing better than a cut across his arm, and that’s only if he’s lucky. Nowadays, Dean tends to sleep with a gun under his pillow more often than not. Sam hopes that his trip to the bathroom will be enough to rouse his brother naturally, and the worst he’ll have to deal with is Dean grumping at him about it in the morning. 

When he leaves the bathroom a few minutes later, after flushing the toilet and washing his hands, he’s relieved to see that Dean has rolled over and seems to have fallen into a peaceful sleep. Sam crawls back into his bed, glad to do the same. 

—  
It’s weeks later before it happens again. 

They’re out on a hunt, the brother’s crashing in another shitty motel with two beds in one room, barely 3 feet apart. Sam is drawn into the realm of consciousness by soft pleas, originating in fitful sleep, escaping past barely moving lips. His heart breaks at what he hears. 

“Please. Please no. Oh god. Cas. Cas!” 

And suddenly Sam finds himself wondering if Dean is dreaming about Hell at all. 

“Cas, please!” 

The urgency in his voice has Sam rising to his feet before he even realizes that it happened. He has half the mind to go shake his brother awake, despite the consequences, because he’s afraid his bathroom trick won’t be quick enough this time. He’s stopped, however, halfway to his brother’s side by the sound of wings and a firm hand on his chest. 

It’s Cas.

He’s standing between the two hunters and gently presses his hand harder against the younger’s chest, ushering him back toward the broken mattress. Sam nods, settling down on the faded blankets, but makes no move to sleep. 

“Castiel!” The angel’s full name falls from the sleeping hunter’s lips, and the angel is at his side immediately, perching carefully on the edge of the bed. 

He whispers something Sam can’t understand, something that he assumes is Enochian, and Dean relaxes. Sam watches for moments more before deciding the angel had it under control and sliding under the covers. He turns away from the pair on the other bed to allow them privacy and lets Cas’s words to lull him to sleep. 

—  
The next time it happens, Sam isn’t there to witness it.

They’re in the bunker, exhausted from a recent case on the outskirts of Kansas. It’s long and grueling but they’re thankful that it’s close enough to home that they don’t have to rent a motel for the night. Even on his memory foam mattress, Dean dreams of things he’d rather forget. 

“Cas, Cas. Castiel.” The angel’s name is whispered like a prayer, like it’s something to be in awe of, to be worshiped. He’s there before the sentence is even finished, settles by the hunter’s side as the last syllables float into the nighttime air. 

Dean stills in the angel’s presence, muttering out one last “Help me, please” before falling silent. 

Cas threads his fingers through tangled locks, grace seeps down from his hand, rushing through the hunter’s body, calming him. He watches the rise and fall of Dean’s chest for a few minutes longer, before gently withdrawing his hand, now confident the nightmares had receded. 

He tenses as Dean stirs, arching his wings in an imperceivable plane, but a hand latches onto his arm before he has the chance to dart away. Dean stares at him blearily, blinking with him with sleep in his eyes. 

“Where ya goin’?” He questions, noting the angel’s tense posture. 

“I was aware that you do not like me ‘watching over you’.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I don’t.” He props himself up on his side, facing the angel. “It’s weird for you to stand over me or sit next to me.”

Cas gives him a look and opens his mouth to offer a response, but is cut off as Dean holds up a finger. Cas stares, expectantly but the only response he gets is a yawn and a tug on his sleeve.

“It wouldn’t be weird if you laid down with me.” Dean wiggles back some, opening up the space between them as if to prove the point. 

“Dean, I don’t sleep,” Cas states, as if Dean didn’t know this already. 

Dean flops down dramatically onto the mattress, burying his face into his pillow. He lifts his head again, fixing the angel with a tired stare. 

“I’m trying to say that I don’t mind you doing your angel watching stuff if you’d just get in bed with me.” The frustration slips out of his voice and is overtaken by something small and soft as the hunter turns his gaze down to the pillows next to him. “I uh… I know what you are doing for me at times like this, even when you’re low on mojo, and I’m thankful for it, even if I don’t say it much. You’re uh-“ His gaze flickers up to meet curious blue before returning to stare at the mattress. “You’re pretty cool, Cas.”

The elicits a chuckle from the angel, drawing Dean’s attention. “Pretty cool, huh?” He asks, but there’s a teasing lilt in his voice. 

It causes Dean to flush red, color decorating his cheeks. “Yeah, I need you, or whatever.” 

Cas takes it for what it means, reaching over to press a kiss to the crown of Dean’s head. The hunter deflates, falling against the mattress once more, muttering out a muffled. “Just get over here, man.” 

The angel laughs.

“We’ll discuss this properly in the morning.” He promises, toeing off his shoes and shrugging his trench coat off his shoulders. He dumps his clothes onto a nearby desk, leaving himself in only his white button-up and black slacks. He fills in the space Dean left for him, settling under the covers and tugging Dean close and tucking his head under his chin. 

“Sleep well, beloved. I’ll be here when you wake.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little more angsty than intended, but hopefully the fluff makes up for it in the end.


End file.
